


The third option

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, don't read this if you didn't finish the game, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a way to save chloe and Arcadia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The third option

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was so bad, it was not logical, you spend the whole game with rescueing your best friend (or girlfriend) and then in the end you must kill her.   
> The other option is not better, instead of searching if somebody survived they just leave and we see one dead body. That's it.   
> Also there is absolutly no proof that the tornado and her ability to mess with time are connected.   
> I am a gay man, I have no idea if I can write femslash but I had to make it right for them.

„We have to save them!“   
„I know.“ One last hug, one last kiss.   
„I don't want to loose you. I'm so sorry.“ Chloe tries to smile, to make it easier for me.   
„Just do it! Before I change my mind.“   
„Okay.“  
I concentrate and enter the photo. The blurry edges around the bathroom scare me everytime, it feels so surreal. I repeat every step:   
Splash my face with water, I look like shit. My hands are shaking when I shred my photo and I want to scream when the butterfly enters the bathroom. I take the photo, than Nathan comes in.   
Suddenly everything seems so easy. I can still save her, without my power. I saw this scene before, several times, I replayed on and on in my head. I know when he will shoot her, if I time my actions carefully I can still save her.   
My whole body feels warm and sweaty and it is hard to breath. My last chance. Don't fuck this up, Max.  
I grab the hammer and when Chloe enters the room and they start yelling at each other I hit the alarm.  
Nathan looks confused, I step forward. He looks at me and a strange smile is on my lips. „Hello Nathan.“ I say and grab his arm. Hard. I press his body against the sink until he drops the gun.   
„Call the police.“

I did it. I saved her life!   
„Nice to see you.“ I smile and take her hand in mine.  
„Nice to see you too. Before you yell at me: I really wanted to contact you and I am so, so sorry that I didn't. I was affraid that you would be angry at me, for...I don't know for leaving you, that I never contacted you when I was in Seattle. Time passed so quickly and I had a lot of things on my mind. I know that's no excuse...“  
„Max?“  
„Yeah?“   
„Shut up.“ I missed her smile. But I can't be completly sure if I saved Arcadia from the storm. Better not get too close.   
She pulls me into a hug that takes all my breath and I want to cry. She's here and she's alive! I want to tell her everything, but I can't. She wouldn't understand, she would pressure me to use my power and I can't do that. Can we still be friends, when I have so many secrets I can't share with her? And what if I want to be more than friends? What if I want to kiss her again? What if she is a different person in this timeline? Maybe she doesn't want to kiss me?   
„I'm glad you're back. I have to tell you so much.“ We talk about Rachel and everything else that happened. I wish I could tell her that Rachel will not come back. But I won't. They will find her body and it's not my job to tell her.   
„can you promise me something?“   
„Sure.“  
„Don't leave me again. Everyone I loved left me and...“  
„I promise.“ I pull her closer, so that her head rests on my chest and she can feel and hear how fast my heart beats. I kiss her forehead.  
„thank you for saving my life.“ and than we're suddenly kissing and it feels like I am drowning, like somone pushes me under water and all the emotions I try to hold back so hard, I can't control them anymore.   
„Chloe!“ I push her away „I have to tell you something.“

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I am no native speaker so I hope there aren't to many mistakes


End file.
